


stay

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read, One Shot, post 3x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln thought that he had already met all kinds of pain but he realized that he was wrong.</p><p>(post 3x17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote in an half an hour or something so I'm aware it's not the best one but I had to ease the pain after that episode.

 

Lincoln felt like he was losing his mind. He could still see Daisy’s face, her words echoing in his head and making it hard to breathe.

 _She’s infected_ he reminded himself _She’s sick._

He knew that but it wasn’t making anything easier.

Lincoln thought that he had already met all kinds of pain but he realized that he was wrong.

And then the world started to crumbling down. Lincoln didn’t have time to do anything when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and darkness consumed everything.

 

He woke up to foreign hands checking his pulse and gently touching his sore head. Lincoln blinked a few times, his vision blurred.

‘Lincoln.’ he heard a familiar voice. Simmons. ‘Try not to move, okay? I’m don’t know how serious...’

He ignored her and sat up, immediately regretting that move when a sharp pain flooded his head.

It took him a few seconds to realize that they were on a plane. He looked around and he saw that there was everyone. Everyone except Daisy. Lincoln’s heart clenched painfully at the thought but he knew that he couldn’t give in.

Elena was laying on the floor, clearly unconcious but breathing; May was sitting next to her, eyes closed and pale face. Everyone seemed to be wounded in some way but at least they were alive.

‘How did we get out?’ Lincoln asked, trying to catch Coulson’s gaze but the other man was constantly avoiding his eyes. He turned to Jemma who shrugged her shoulders.

‘Joey.’ she exlpained quietly and Lincoln nodded, trying to get up from the floor.

‘You shouldn’t...’ Jemma said but he cut her off.

‘I’m fine.’

It was a lie and they both knew it perfectly but it took one look on his face for Jemma to nod and step back, sitting next to Fitz.

Lincoln made his way to Coulson, his head pulsing with pain with every movement but he didn’t stop until he was standing in front of the director.

‘We need to get her back.’ he said and Coulson just looked at him, his face unreadable.

‘How?’ he asked finally, tilting his head a little.

Lincoln glared at the rest of the team; they were bleeding, covered in dust and bruises, with pain in their eyes and signs of tears on their faces.

But they couldn’t give up. He couldn’t give up. And that was what he said.

‘We can’t give up.’ he said, his voice cracking a bit.

‘We won’t.’ Coulson said, determination visible on his face and Lincoln nodded, relieved.

He slowly made his was to one of the sits, sitting on it heavily and letting out a quiet sigh. He gently touched his head and he hissed with pain when his fingers met blood. But he was sure he would be okay.

 

Maybe they were destined to save each other over and over again. Maybe, but Lincoln knew only a few things for sure.

He knew that he never told Daisy that he loved her.

And that his life without her was empty and painful.

And that he had to save her because without her there was nothing he could hold on to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you all :)


End file.
